JPCSIM - PC Windows Simulator
(lengthened to Jesus PC Simulator) is an app for Android, BlackBerry devices and Wear OS devices, developed and published by Jesus Digital RD on May 17, 2015 that can simulate various Windows operating systems from MS-DOS 7.1 to Windows 10. The app has over one million downloads, over thirty thousand reviews with an overall rating of 3.7 out of 5.0 stars at the time of writing. Description PC Simulator that will make you think you have an PC in your Smartphone. JPCSIM is a Computer Simulator primary created to teach how to install various operating system on a computer, by make use of several images, JPCSIM can make the simulation of an operating system, from bios to post, from installation to desktop and even simulates some computer program, but NEVER emulates it. You can use this app for learning purposes, or for joking purposes as it may makes anyone think you have installed an computer into your Smartphone. Before rating, remember, it is designed to simulate and not emulate, also we are updating the app regularly to add a lot of systems, tell your suggestion in a email or a review! Purpose The app's purpose is to teach how to install various operating systems on a computer, by several images. It can make the simulation of an operating system from installation to desktop and some programs, but never emulates it. The user can use this app for learning purposes or for joking purposes as to trick someone that the user has installed a computer in their device. Selection Screen Warning Screen When entering the app, you will be presented with a warning screen: “⚠️ IMPORTANT INFORMATION ⚠️ In order to use JPCSIM, you need to give your consent so we can collect data and use mobile identifiers for ads personalization and measurement. Read our Privacy Policy Can our partners collect data and use mobile identifiers for ads personalization and measurement? YES/NO” Pressing on YES will show the selection screen, but clicking on NO will show the message: “You cannot continue to use JPCSIM if you don't give your consent.” Pressing on OK will close the app. Legal Notice and What's New? Screen Pressing on YES will show a legal notice screen: To continue, the user must press anywhere on the screen. After pressed, it will show a What's New? screen: Main Menu To continue, one must press again on the screen. This time, it will show the selection screen: In the top left it has JPCSIM written in the Impact font with the "J" being white, and the rest being blue. In the top right it has a red "X" similar to the one that closes a tab/window. This one closes the app. OS Selection part The middle is the OS selection part. To the left there is the "Hard Disk Mode". Here, you select whether it should be empty or full. There are 2 help icons. Tapping on them will show: To the left there is also the "Operating System Mode". When tapped on, it functions the same as tapping on Empty Hard Disk Mode. To the right is a lock. If the user touches it, it will show: The user must watch a video in order to unlock the Full-Screen mode. After watching an ad, they will unlock the mode. Tapping on the newly unlocked feature will change the resolution to it being full-screen: To the right of the full-screen mode is the sound option. If there is a red "X" on the volume icon it means that the sound is turned off. If it isn't there, it means the sound is on. In the middle right there is the OS selector. Simply press on the arrows to select the Operating System you'd like the app to simulate, maybe choose the Empty Hard Disk option to simulate the installation, press Start and you're ready to go! In the bottom there are 3 links. The first one leads to the website, the second to the Jesus Digital RD's Facebook page and the third one to the game "Aerial Battle". Windows Operating Systems As written before, JPCSIM can simulate various Windows operating systems. Here is a list of all of the Windows versions that it can simulate: *MS-DOS 7.1 *Windows 1.x *Windows 2.x *Windows 3.1 *Windows 95 *Windows 98 *Windows 2000 *Windows ME *Windows XP *Windows Vista *Windows 8 (TBA) *Windows 8.1 *Windows 10 *Windows 10.1 (TBA) Version History This is the list of all the versions of JPCSIM: *v1.0.0 *v1.0.2 *v1.0.4 *v1.0.5 *v1.0.7 *v1.0.8 *v1.0.9 *v1.0.10 *v1.0.11 *v1.0.12 *v1.1.0 *v1.1.1 *v1.1.2 *v1.1.3 *v1.1.31 *v1.1.40 *v1.2.0 *v1.2.1 *v1.2.2 *v1.2.3 *v1.3.0 *v1.3.1 *v1.3.2 *v1.4.0 *v1.4.1 *v1.4.2 *v1.4.3 *v1.4.4 or v1.5.0 (Upcoming) Category:Apps Category:JPCSIM